


Dancing

by klutzy_girl



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Coda, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Marriage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Lovers. Apart". Bo and Dyson might be technically married now and can't keep dancing around the subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Lost Girl and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Bo didn’t know how to broach the subject at first so she ignored what had occurred as she tried to adjust to being back home. She loved Dyson, but marriage was huge. And they had married ghosts – what exactly did that mean to them? She sighed, downed her drink, and then signaled for another. Trick smiled as he filled her glass. “It’s good to be back,” she murmured.

“It’s good to have you back.” Trick was definitely going to be worried about his granddaughter for a long time, however (although that would most likely never go away, if he was being honest with himself). He had noticed that Bo and Dyson were ignoring each other as much as possible and didn’t understand why. He hoped to have an answer to his question soon.

Kenzi slid into a chair next to her best friend and leaned her head on Bo’s shoulder. “Don’t ever disappear again,” she ordered.

She laughed. “I don’t plan on going anywhere again, Kenz.”

“Good.” Kenzi yawned, but she beamed when Hale came in. Bo noticed and decided to ask her about that later. She wanted her friends to be happy, and if something had finally happened, it had been a long time coming.

Bo sat up straight when Dyson walked through the door. “Up to anything Fae-related lately?”

“Not recently, but now that you’re back, I’m sure something will happen.” He smiled at her and then sat down on the other side of the bar.’

Bo tried not to take it personally since she was also avoiding him. “You’re right.” 

Kenzi looked back and forth between them. Had something happened with Bo and Dyson when he found her? She was determined to find out for sure. “Anything fun go down lately?”

“Now why do I think you meant that literally?” Bo didn’t answer further and just continued to drink. She had missed the bar – and (mostly) everyone in it during her ‘trip”.

“I don’t even want to know,” Trick declared. He headed to the back room to escape the conversations he couldn’t bear to listen to. He already knew a lot of stuff he wished he didn’t.

“Do you think we should try and find Lauren?” Bo had been informed about what had happened, but she was still worried about her ex-girlfriend. What if Lauren had gotten into some deep trouble and needed to be saved?

“She’s fine. She made her choice.” Dyson would do anything Bo asked, and they all knew it. He’d probably be out there looking for Lauren soon.

“I agree with him.” Kenzi usually tended to, however, so no one was surprised.

“If she’s not back in three weeks, we’re going.” Bo just wanted to make sure that Lauren was okay. And hopefully she hadn’t fucked up too badly.

“I’ll be right there with you.” Dyson went back to playing with the napkin in front of him.

After dancing around the subject for a week, Bo couldn’t take it anymore. She sat down with Kenzi and explained everything that had ensued after Dyson found her. She wasn’t surprised when her best friend squealed and hugged her. ‘Kenz, I know you’re excited, but please calm down.”

“Well, have you talked to Dyson about the fact that you may be technically married?” She resisted the urge to squeal again.

Bo shook her head. “We’ve been avoiding the subject. I don’t even know how I’d feel about it. We let two ghosts or whatever get married.”

“Do you love him?”

Bo only had to think about it for a few seconds and she honestly wasn’t surprised she knew pretty much immediately. “Yes. But I love Lauren too.”

“Except Lauren’s not here, Bo. You need to be with who is going to make you happy. That’s seriously all I want for you. Be happy! Make the right decision. Do whatever you want to do. I’m still Team Dyson, by the way.” Kenzi smiled at Bo and then left her alone to stew in her thoughts.

Once Bo thought about being married to Dyson for more than a few minutes, she figured out that she wouldn’t mind it. Being someone’s wife was fucking terrifying, but having a husband (or wife) seemed like it might also be awesome and fun. She chose to wait until they were alone in the bar the next day to confront him. Kenzi tried to corral everyone into another room (obviously in an attempt to eavesdrop on Bo and Dyson’s conversation) so they could be alone, but everyone refused to listen to her. It was clearly driving her up the wall. 

It wasn’t until about three hours later that Bo and Dyson were finally left alone (although she was pretty sure Kenzi was hiding somewhere). “So we need to talk, Dyson.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” he joked.

She laughed. “I’m being serious here. This is important.” Bo briefly panicked and tried to stall for a few minutes before giving up.

He stood up. “This is about us, isn’t it?” Now he was the one panicking.

Bo bit her lip and smiled. “We may be technically married and we can’t avoid talking about it forever. This needs to take place now.”

“Okay then. Do you want a technical divorce?” Dyson didn’t know why he was suddenly irrationally worried about that. 

“No, I do not. Do you want to be married for real?” She suddenly worried that he was about to say no and prepared for the worst.

“Do you want to be married for real?” he countered.

“I asked you first.” Bo wasn’t about to go down this road again if this was going to end badly, with both their hearts broken.

“I love you, Bo. Of course I would want to be married to you for real. But I refuse to interfere with your relationship with Lauren. All I want is for you to be happy. And if you’re not happy with me, so be it. You should be with whoever you want to be.” Dyson wasn’t about to make her stay with him or anything. 

“Lauren and I are no longer together. Dyson, what if I want to be with you? I love Lauren, but I love you too. Marriage scares me shitless, but I wouldn’t mind doing it with you.” She grinned at him.

“I wouldn’t be coming between you two?”

“You wouldn’t be coming between us. Now get over here and kiss me,” Bo ordered.

He obliged and pulled her closer to him. They made out for a few minutes before they were interrupted by a squeal. “Congratulations, you guys!” Kenzi cried.

They pulled apart laughing. “I knew she was back there.”

“I did too. Surprised she didn’t say anything sooner.” Dyson didn’t mind – he knew Kenzi just wanted both of them to be happy.

“Same here.” Bo had her head on her (husband’s?) shoulder when Kenzi walked out and hugged them both.

“I better be maid-of-honor when you renew your vows. And you need a pretty dress, Bo.” She walked out and left the reunited couple alone.

“We’ll ‘renew our vows’ soon,” Dyson promised after he kissed her again.

“I can’t wait.” Bo yawned. “Wow that conversation took a lot out of me. Let’s go back to your place.”

Dyson put his arm around her shoulders. “That sounds good to me.” He grabbed her hand.

For the first time as (technical) husband and wife, Bo and Dyson walked out of the bar together. They couldn’t wait to have sex for the first time as newlyweds.

Married life wasn’t going to be easy and there’d be a lot of complications, but Bo and Dyson expected that. They always appreciated the way they got married originally, even after they renewed their vows six months after reconciling. They celebrated that day as their wedding anniversary. And while married life could be challenging, it was also fun. Bo and Dyson were thrilled they stopped dancing around the subject and had a talk they needed to have.


End file.
